


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by Morgan (morgan32)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet has a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Your Heart Makes

"A dream is a wish your heart makes"  
 Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Janet closed the door of Cassie's room softly. The child was sleeping soundly now. She wouldn't wake again until morning. Janet walked back into the living room smiling. Sam was still there, of course, waiting for her.

"Is Cassie alright?" Sam asked.

"She is now. It was just a nightmare." Cassie had too many nightmares in her past. With Janet's help, and Sam's she was becoming a normal little girl. _Except_, Janet thought regretfully, _Casssie will never be what we think of as normal_. She was born on a different planet, and physiologically there were differences, too: the result of what the Goa'uld had done to her. What Cassie most needed was a family, and that was what Janet was trying, very hard, to provide.

Sam stood up. "I should probably be going, too. Early start tomorrow."

"That's right, SG-1 are shipping out again tomorrow," Janet remembered. Sam had stayed later than she should have already. She walked Sam to the front door.

It was a warm night. Sam was wearing sleeveless top and jeans. Janet's eyes were drawn to her friend's bare arms, long and slender, the muscles flat and clearly defined beneath her skin. Not for the first time, she wondered what it would be like to touch those arms ... or to be held by them. She shook her head with a sigh. It wasn't going to happen. The only time she got to touch Sam was professionally. _Which is exactly how it should be_, she reminded herself sternly.

"Want me to pick you up in the morning?" Sam asked. "It'll have to be early."

Janet's car was being repaired. "How early? I can be ready for five."

Sam grinned. "I won't get you up that early, Janet. I'll pick you up at half past, okay?"

"No problem." Janet watched Sam head to her car. Sam turned and waved, and Janet waved back. She waited there, in the doorway, until the car was out of sight.

Why did she do this to herself? The first time she met Captain -- now Major -- Carter, she had known. Sam Carter was everything she had dreamed of since she finally got free of her husband: she was beautiful, intelligent, dedicated, passionate ... and straight. Yeah, there was the kicker. There wasn't a man in Sam's life; in fact, since Jolinar she had avoided relationships, but there had been men in her past, and there was no reason to think there might not be in the future. Even if by some remote chance Sam might be interested in Janet, she would never risk her Air Force career by getting involved with her. Janet had seen other women make that mistake, and she knew, the discovery was worse than the consequences in the military.

She closed the front door and locked it. Turning around, she saw Sam's leather jacket, still hanging in the hall. Janet glanced at her telephone, wondering if she should call Sam's cellular, but dismissed the idea. It was a warm night, and a forgotten jacket wasn't a big deal. Sam would pick it up in the morning.

Janet ran her fingers over the leather. It was soft and warm. Impulsively she lifted the jacket off the hook and slipped it over her shoulders. Sam's perfume mingled with the scent of the leather. Janet looked at her reflection in the mirror. Leather wasn't really her, but somehow, knowing this Jacket was Sam's made a difference.

Who was she trying to kid? Her feelings had started as attraction, but it had gone way beyond that now. She was in love.

Back in the living room, Janet sank into the couch with a sigh. She was still wearing Sam's jacket. She leaned back, closing her eyes and took a deep breath. The air around her was filled with Sam's scent.

_You don't have to be alone._

Janet smiled to herself, the familiar voice filling her heart, even though it was only imagined. "Sam," she whispered.

_Don't you know that I want you? All the time we've been friends and you haven't figured it out?_

"I've waited so long to hear you say that," Janet answered the dream-voice and felt Sam's hand touch her hair. She smiled happily, going with the fantasy.

_Can I ask you to do something for me?_

"Anything."

_I want to see you. You're so beautiful, Janet. I want to see all of you._

With her eyes still closed, Janet began to unbutton her blouse. The satin felt cool beneath her fingertips. She ran her fingers along the neckline, teasing herself and her lover. She opened the blouse slowly, revealing the brassiere beneath. Here she hesitated, the fantasy faltering slightly. Her normal underwear just wouldn't do ... for Sam she'd have to wear something sexy. How about red? Red silk with black lace trim.

_Oh, yes. That's perfect, Jan._

Janet opened her blouse completely, but didn't take it off: to do that she would have had to remove the leather jacket, too. She caressed her own cheek lightly, imagining Sam's fingers touching her. Sam's hands were an artist's hands, long-fingered and graceful. Her palms were slightly rough: the result of handling weapons and tools.

She brushed a thumb over her lips, wishing it were Sam's kiss. The scent of Sam filled her nostrils. Sam would taste sweet, with a faint but not unpleasant trace of the garlic they had consumed that evening. Their kiss would be gentle at first ... Janet opened her mouth to draw Sam's tongue, moaning as she imagined that first, electric touch.

Picking up the pace of the fantasy, Janet's hand slid down her body. She cupped her breast, her hand warm against the skin. Her nipple hardened beneath her touch and she kneaded the flesh through the imagined silk.

Sam would be more direct, she decided.

_Damned right. I want to see you, Jan._

Sam's fingers gently eased her breast from beneath the silk brassiere._ Gorgeous. _Her hand slid inside the other cup, drawing out Janet's other breast. The brassiere still provided support, but both of her breasts were now exposed, pushed up and together by the scarlet silk. Sam's fingers teased both nipples. And then Janet felt Sam's breath warm on her skin, followed by the exquisite sensation of Sam's mouth on her breast.

Janet moaned, drawing Sam closer to her. Her lover's mouth was so sweet, suckling at one nipple, then at the other. Janet's hands slid further down her body, over her flat stomach and inside the waistband of her skirt.

_Take it off._

Sam's voice was urgent and Janet obeyed quickly, arching her body upward to enable her to slide the skirt off. Beneath it, her panties matched her brassiere. She heard Sam's breath catch in her throat at the sight. The silk of her panties was already damp. Janet could smell her own musk, feel her juices flowing hotly as Sam's lips returned to her mouth, kissing her. Sam's hand slid inside her panties to touch Janet's sex.

"Oh, Sam ... " Janet reacted to the touch, crying aloud. She was no longer sure whose hands touched her: Sam's or her own. The fantasy was becoming real. She massaged her clitoris, feeling Sam's fingers touching her, Sam's tongue, Sam's breath ... She slipped two fingers inside herself, keeping up the stimulation with her thumb.

Janet climaxed suddenly, crying out Sam's name.

She lay there, drained, wearing a borrowed leather jacket. Alone.

After a while, Janet rose, straightening her clothing. Regretfully, she slid the jacket from her shoulders. It slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground. As Janet bent to pick it up, something caught her eye. A photograph, half in, half out of the inner breast pocket. Curious, Janet picked up the photograph.

For a moment she frowned, wondering when such a picture had been taken. Then she remembered. Christmas, at Colonel O'Neill's home. The photograph had been taken by Daniel. But that photograph had been of the whole group. This print had been trimmed, leaving only three people in the picture: Janet, Cassie and Sam.

On the reverse of the photograph someone had written a single word: Family. It wasn't Sam's writing.

Janet frowned again, confused by that. She replaced the photograph and hung Sam's jacket back in the hall.

It was just a fantasy. She would never dare, never have the courage to tell Sam how she really felt.

But she could dream.


End file.
